


Three Sentences of Lovin' Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Multi, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles about Game Grumps lovin' plus Markiplier<br/>Fluff, smut, lemon<br/>Only three sentences aloud though~</p><p>Warning: Homosexuality and minor gore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** No.1  RazzaBang **

 

** 1\. Comfort Kisses **

 

_**Barry was clad in his boxers, crying, his entangled limbs wrapped in the tear-stained duvet he thrived in, Danny walked in slowly, dark eyes draped over Barry's heaving form--Barry looked back shyly, embarrassed at his seeping state.** _

_**"Hey there 'Bar..." Dan said kindly, bending over to kiss the base of Barry's bare neck, wrapping his lanky arms around the small, half-naked body of his crying Room-mate- Barry snuggled back into Dan's loving embrace.** _

_**He should most definitely get sad, more often!** _

 

**2\. Liquor**

 

_**Barry's deep brown eyes pooled over Danny's existence, gazing delicately at his sprawled out, unconscious form- he was after all, Danny Sexbang, and he was indeed infamous for getting hammered and fucked at parties, even weddings.** _

_**And as the fucking great roommate he was, Barry dragged Danny's knocked out form in the car, spooling him in the backseat, seat-belt clicked in and water plus heavy doses of paracetamol and love, ready.** _

_**As Danny hazily awoke, half-way home- his dark eyes stared lustfully at Barry from the back of the car, Barry sighed-the exasperation dripping from his lips:This was going to be a night!** _

 

**3\. Keep That in, Barry!**

 

_**Whilst recording Game Grumps, Barry stalked coldly from his editing-room and through the grump room, to the kitchen, a sigh left hii lips as Arin called him over as his left foot exited the room, he turned and walked silently over to the duo of dicks, humorous as they were.** _

_**"BARRY,DANHASSOMETHINGFORYOU!!" Arin squealed from beneath Dan, as the older, taller and questionably stronger male was sat on him, Dan then shook his head furiously, blush present on his cheeks-Dan's shaking head said 'no'.** _

_**"Okay then, I' m going to the kitchen- d'you want anything Babe?"  Barry sniggered as he noisily kissed Danny, on the lips-a smirk twisting his lips as he stalked out the room-thinking of how he wouldn't edit that out.** _

 

** 4\. Fingers **

 

_**Danny was so-fucking talented with his long, curling fingers.** _

_**Tracing patterns on Barry's Skin, Inserting into Barry's entrance, Tangling in Barry's hair, Jerking him off.** _

_**Just the sheer thought of Danny's fingers, made him go half-chub in his baggy sweat-pants.** _

 

**5.Chilling**

 

 _**The fan was on full-blast, air billowing onto their boxer-clad bodies-Summer is sometimes so Shit, thought Barry sourly, it's hot to fucking...do anything,** _ _**Dan flipped over to Barry, eyes loving and dark, skirting Barry's very being with explicit thoughts and mature visions.** _

_**"Wanna snuggle?"  Dan smirked at the male, Barry snorted rolling away adding more unneeded sweat to his hot body.** _

_**"It's too effin' hot." He deflated leaving Dan speechless and in surprise as Barry just smiled.** _

 


	2. RubberBang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On phone again  
> Apologies*
> 
> Graphic gore and sex  
> Reader Discression Advised

No.2 RubberBang

 

1.Ice Cream

Pools of cold, yet melted ice cream dripped down Ross' body and as Danny darted froward to giddily lick off a line from his abdomen, shivered in a possible esctacy and definate chill.

Dan playfully tweaked a nipple and Ross moaned into the motion, convulsing his naked body unknowingly into Dan's clothed body-ice cream spooling onto Dan's fabricated chest.

"Ah, Ross, you've left a mark on my shirt-what a naughty boy!"

 

2\. Crimson Splash

As Dan's member forcefully inserted into Ross' entrance, he realised the slapping noise was not just slick skin against slick skin and he noticed red on the floor.

"Ross?" 

Danny stammered unsure, Ross sneered at the concerned male, meeting the unknowingly bloodied man-thrust-to-thrust!

 

3\. Choot Choot

Whilst filming Stream Train; Ross and Dan caught each other's gaze and they silently, lustfully began crawling twards each other, eyes ablave with adoration nd love.

As Ross straddled Daniel's waist, grazing their semi-hard erections together methodically and rythmically-Dan whistled flirtaously.

"Choot-Choot!"

 

4.Oblivious

 

After a super loooooong episode, they made out-Ross straddeling Danny, Danny love-biting Ross, red and white splashing their vision as lust clouded their needy bodies, the door swung open.

"Oh-uh-Hey Arin!"

Ross' icy blue eyes lingered awkwardly on Arin and his beet-red, as Ross floated above Danny pre-grind a cheeky smile tweeked his lips due to the fact that even though Danny moans like a bitch, Arin walked in obliviously.


End file.
